


Ways to Express Your Hate

by pupeez4eva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: The Nation's are all contestants on Big Brother, and it's time for nominations.





	Ways to Express Your Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic I wrote back in 2012, which I'm finally uploading here. It was posted on ff.net so if you've read it and it seems similar, that's why :) 
> 
> I've only ever seen the Australia version of Big Brother, so this is based off that.

****"Big Brother calls Italy to the Nominations Room.”

 

A moment later there was the sound of a loud squeal, and then Italy burst into the Nominations Room, beaming widely.

 

"BIG BROTHER!" he screamed, attempting to hug the wall. "I love you!”

 

"Who will you be nominating?" asked the robotic voice.

 

"Hmm...who will I be nominating?" Italy hesitated for a moment, before his entire face lit up. "Oh I know! I know! FIVE POINTS TO GERMANY!”

 

"And why is that?”

 

“Because I love him very, very much!”

 

"...You are nominating someone because you 'love them.’”

 

Italy giggled. ”Yes! Germany DESERVES to have the most points!”

 

"...You do realize that getting nominated isn't a good thing, don't you?”

 

"Of course it isn't a _good_ thing!" Italy cried. "It's a WONDERFUL thing! Germany deserves to win!”

 

…

 

"Five points to every un-awesome person out there!" Prussia said.

 

"You can only nominate two people.”

 

Prussia glared. ”Well how the hell can I decide?! There are so many losers out there!”

 

"Two people, five points.”

 

"Fine then!" Prussia proceeded to mutter under his breath for a moment. Then: "I nominate the prissy aristocrat and his un-awesome bitch.”

 

"Big Brother does not know who the 'prissy aristocrat' or his 'un-awesome bitch' are.”

 

"Austria and Hungary!" Prussia snapped.

 

"You should have just said so,” Big Brother said. "How many points to each of them?”

 

"Five to each!" Prussia declared.

 

"You only have five points to vote.”

 

"...THIS IS _SO_ UN-AWESOME!”

 

…

 

"Five points to Russia because he's a creep," America said.

 

"...Accepted."

 

…

 

England sighed. ”Oh I really don't know. Who deserves more points? America or France?”

 

"Big Brother can't help you with that.”

 

"I mean, America is annoying and I have to stop myself from punching him in the face every time I see him..." 

 

"Big Brother would prefer if you didn't resort to violence.”

 

"...But then France is a pervert..." England let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't I have an extra point?”

 

“No.”

 

England threw his hands in the air, letting out a cry of frustration. ”Well, how should I decide?!”

 

(An hour later)

  

"I've got it!" England cried, beaming in relief. Then his smile faded. “No...wait..."

 

…

 

"Big Brother calls Canada to the Nominations Room.”

 

"Hi Big Brother,” Canada said as he walked into the room. He shut the door behind him. "Okay so first, I'll be nominating -“

 

"Big Brother calls Canada to the Nominations Room.”

 

Canada frowned. "Big Brother, I'm here. I want to nominate -“

 

"Big Brother calls Canada to the Nominations Room.”

 

"Big Brother, I'm right here!" Canada cried.

 

"...Big Brother calls Canada to the Nominations Room.”

 

…

 

"Who will you be nominating, Liechtenstein?”

 

The blonde Nation stared at the wall with wide, nervous eyes.

 

“Oh...well...um," she stuttered. "I don’t...how..."

 

She burst into tears.

 

"Liechtenstein?" 

 

 _"It's too hard!"_ she wailed. "How can I be so cruel and nominate anyone? Everyone deserves to be here! I can't be so mean!”

 

She ran out of the room.

 

…

 

"Who will you be nominating?" Big Brother asked.

 

Switzerland pulled out his gun.

 

“...Switzerland?"

 

"You made my little sister cry!" Switzerland snarled. He fired a round of bullets at the wall. "You want to know who I nominate?! I nominate you...to _DIE!”_

 

(This footage was never shown, and the audience was simply told that Switzerland had asked to leave the show for ‘displaying inappropriate behaviour’).

 

…

 

Russia smiled creepily. ”You will give me more points, da?"

 

"Big Brother cannot do that.”

 

Russia pulled out his pipe.

 

"You will give me more points...da?" He continued to smile.

 

A few minutes later he walked out of the room, looking satisfied.

 

…

 

France bounded into the room."Ahh! Big Brother! How I love you!”

 

"...Big Brother would like it if you stopped groping the wall.”

 

"Well how else would I show my love and affection for you?" France demanded.

 

"Who will you be nominating?”

 

France didn't even hesitate. "Three points to Prussia, two to Spain.”

 

"Can Big Brother inquire as to why you are doing this?" the robotic voice asked. "You are all friends, aren't you?”

 

France let out a menacing cackle. "If there is only going to be one member of the Bad Touch Trio left, it is going to be ME!" This was followed by another stream of laughter.

 

"...Accepted. Just stop groping the wall.”

 

…

 

Austria looked bored.

 

"Do you even have to ask me this question?" he asked. "You know what the answer will be.”

 

"Prussia?" Big Brother guessed.

 

"No, you fool" Austria snorted. "I nominate myself for five points.”

 

"What? Why?”

 

"Because - this show is ruining my self image, and destroying my dignity.” Austria's expression darkened. "I need to get out while I still can.”

 

…

 

"China?" Big Brother asked.

 

"Four points to Korea, aru," China said. "He is scary…"

 

"A bit more detail than that.”

 

"He touches my non-existent boobies, aru." China said, shuddering.

 

“Accepted."

 

"And one point to Japan," China added. "Because he is a traitor, aru.”

 

…

 

Japan walked into the room.

 

"Five points to China,” he said, without even a moment of hesitation.

He walked out of the room a moment later and headed straight over to where China was sitting.

 

"I nominated you for five points,” he told the other nation.

 

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR, ARU!" China howled.

 

…

 

"Three points to Italy, so he can leave me alone and give me some peace and quiet,” Germany said, glaring. "I need a holiday, dammit!”

 

“Accepted," Big Brother replied.

 

"And two points to Prussia" Germany added. "For the same reason.”

 

“Accepted."

 

"Well...that was easy.” With a curt nod, Germany left the room.

 

"That was the most normal of them all,” Big Brother said to the empty room.

 

…

 

With one hand flapping in front of him in classic Poland-style, and one hand fixing his hair, Poland began to speak.

 

"I like, totally, like, nominate, like Prussia, because he is, like, totally, like, not as cool as he says he is, like, yeah.”

 

"...Big Brother would like you to repeat all of that, without all the ‘likes.'"

 

…

 

Sweden walked out of the room.

 

"...I didn't understand a word of any of that."

…

 

"Who nominated my sweet little Romano?" Spain demanded.

 

"Big Brother cannot tell you that.”

 

"But I need to know!" Spain wailed. "I need to nominate them so that I can rid this house of all the Romano-haters!”

 

…

 

"I nominate Spain for five points,” Romano spat. "The Bastard keeps going around and telling people that we're in a relationship! I need to stop him!”

 

“Accepted."

 

"And - oh shit, I don't have any more points left!" Romano let out a frustrated howl. "I need more points, dammit! I need to nominate the damn Potato Bastard!”

 

"Big Brother cannot give you anymore points.”

 

"But WHY?!" Romano punched the wall, leaving a dent in it. "Why? Why? WHY?!”

 

(Romano, like Switzerland, was also removed from the show. Mysteriously, Spain disappeared soon after - his disappearance might have had something to do with the massive tunnel that had been dug in the backyard).

 

…

 

"I nominate EVERYONE who thinks I'm not a nation!" Sealand announced.

 

"Nominating everyone is against the rules.”

 

Sealand laughed. “No! I only mean the people who think I'm not a nation!”

 

"...Nominating everyone in the house is against the rules."

 


End file.
